Episode 5357 (4th February 2020)
Synopsis Plot Walter angrily confronts Mitchell. Sami finds an upset Azim. Toby and Celeste watch Martine. A furious Walter refuses to accept Mitchell's excuse of being drunk. He tells Mitchell that Abigail's parents are disgusted with his behaviour. He orders Mitchell to put things right with her. Martine tries to comfort Mitchell but he snaps at her. Sami wants to kill Mitchell. He is furious when Azim doesn't want to do anything about Mitchell. He asks Sami to leave things alone. Scott and Diane celebrate Scott leaving for London. He thanks her for all of her support. She is really going to miss him, but thinks that Azim is going to be planning their wedding next. Martine is disappointed to hear of Mitchell's attack on Azim. Mitchell is remorseful. Martine suggests that Mitchell may be jealous of him and Scott. Martine tells Mitchell that he is going to apologise to Azim. Romeo is left smitten when he meets Celeste. Romeo says that he lives next door. Celeste says that the couple next door are "some aging glamour person and her weird toyboy" to which Romeo tells her are his dad and grandmother. She apologises. Celeste teases Romeo. Toby tells Darren that he might not be able to get Darren into the studio, and that the agency didn't go for Mandy's portfolio as they thought it would go. Darren is secretly disappointed. Celeste and Toby watch Martine with Mitchell. Sami watches Mitchell, Toby and Celeste talking from afar and calls someone to "take care of someone" for him. Walter is amazed by the flat. Mitchell is nervous about seeing Azim. Cindy and Toby flirt with each other. Damon wonders to Sami and Lisa if Toby and Celeste have an open marriage. Lisa thinks if that's the case, she is going for Toby. Scott tells Diane that he hasn't heard a response from Azim about the move and worries that their relationship is moving too fast. He's getting cold feet and gets overwhelmed. Diane manages to calm him and advises him to find Azim. Mandy looks at the fake photograph of Toby and Celeste on a beach somewhere exotic. Toby tries talking to Walter but Walter ends up venting about Mitchell. Toby is interested to hear that Walter raised Mitchell. Walter then becomes adamant about hearing about Toby, to which he panics. Azim tells Misbah of his decision not to go the party, preferring a night in. Misbah reveals that she knows about Mitchell's attack. She is shocked by Mitchell's behaviour and is going to make clear that if he behaves in that manner again, he will have to deal with her. Toby is frustrated about not being able to catch Azim. He begins getting angry and Celeste fails to calm him. Toby goes to make a speech, but is interrupted by the arrival of D.S. Cohen. She arrests Mitchell for committing a hate crime, to everyone's shock and Mitchell's embarassment. Sami reveals what Mitchell did to Azim in front of everyone. Celeste decides to call things a night. Martine explodes at Walter, saying that Mitchell's words were from the values that Walter taught him. Lisa stays to comfort Toby. Celeste finds Romeo outside and flirts with him. Scott visits Azim and tells him that Sami got Mitchell arrested by calling a police friend of his. Scott comforts Azim. Scott recalls when he was attacked outside The Dog in the Pond by Sid as his friends, dressed as Anita, and recalls Mitchell scaring them off. Azim mistakes this as Scott sticking up for him. Azim asks if Scott still loves Mitchell. Lisa apologises to Toby. She makes a move on him and Celeste asks her to leave. Celeste thinks that now is the time to plant to photo in the flat. Toby wants to do so as soon as possible. D.S. Cohen releases Mitchell. Mitchell realises that Azim is the reason he has been released. Azim wants to forget about what's happened. Mitchell tries to assure him that he didn't mean what he said. Scott reveals to Mitchell and Azim that he is no longer in love with Mitchell - he loves Azim. Time is up for Mitchell to prove himself to Scott. Cast Regular cast *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Celeste Faroe - Andrea Ali *Toby Faroe - Bobby Gordon *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw Guest cast *DS Cohen - Ariana Fraval Music Notes *Ariana Fraval is incorrectly credited as "Ariana Fravel". Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020